Finding Cinderella
by popscb
Summary: Once upon a time in the land of East London... one kiss changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

***✴Finding Cinderella ✴***

**Chapter 1**

**Hello ! So before we start this story, there's a game for you to play as you read each chapter. Although I am an adult, I have a special place in my heart for Disney films- you are never too old for a Disney film. So in every chapter there will be a direct quote, or a reference to either a Disney film or fairy-tale. Your job is to identify these references/quotes and say what they and where they are from in your review. I'll be keeping a tally to see who has the most correct guesses and there will be a prize (of sorts) for the winner. Some chapters will have more than one thing for you to look for , so good luck and I hope you'll take part ! !**

**To start you off there's one to find in this chapter…**

Finally he was on the tube, a little breathless after sprinting on full power for the last two minutes; partly so he didn't miss the train but also to avoid the wonderful person known as his father. Sense the sarcasm. Joey and his father didn't have the most conventional of relationships, in the sense that Joey hated the entirety of him and Derek pretty much shared the sentiment. Joey's childhood, or lack thereof, has a lot to say for the misdirected relationship but I guess that's a story for another time.

He quickly moved away from the doors of the tube as they shut, scanning it for any spare seats. He found one quite quickly, which was surprising considering it was a Friday and he had made the rather poor choice of traveling in rush hour. He was though, more than grateful to be out of Walford for at least one night, it was like hell on earth back there and the Brannings were at the centre of it. When aren't they ?

He had family on the square, his sister and _Dad, _an aunt, two uncles and lots of cousins, he felt sorry for them all really being related to his father and that. It was Lauren who he had the most sympathy for though, she really was in the middle. Stuck in a house with parents who hardly noticed her and siblings who overshadowed her, in every way possible. He'd been living on the square about a year , on and off, and all in all Lauren was about the only person he'd really clicked with. She's his cousin, his uncle Max's daughter, she's 19, two years younger than him and in Joey's opinion a great person to be around. But like us all she's had her run in with trouble. More times than she probably cared for to be honest, and yet she's still standing strong; a little battle worn emotionally, but she's still standing, and that was something he admired her for, he really did, but beneath it all he still couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

Anyway, for one night he was getting away from it all. Going to the west end for a night out with the lads from back home. It's a masquerade party in some big club, the theme : fairy-tales.

Stupid theme right ? Apparently Joey was the only one who thought that, because everyone else he knew seemed to be fuelled by the idea of finding their Disney princess and falling head over heels in love. Joey? Not so much. He didn't do love, the fairy-tale life of a wife and two kids, it just wasn't him. He was the more, love 'em and leave 'em type and even then the term was used lightly. So despite the need to escape Walford, this _party _wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

A few stops down the line and the tube was pretty full, he was now sat pressed into the window seat, squashed next to an obnoxiously sweaty business man who felt the need to wipe his forehead every five seconds, and perfume the entire tube in the process. Had he ever heard of deodorant? just because he looked like a man doesn't mean he had to smell like one!

He finally settled but was distracted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. A smile instantly graced his perfect mouth seeing her face pop up on the screen. It was Lauren, her caller Id had somehow magically been changed to "The bestest girl in your world" and her image was a picture of herself pulling a face at the camera. She'd completely denied changing them but it was quite cute and Joey simply hadn't got around to changing them.

He read the text, chuckling a little too loudly he guessed, as several eyes turned to look in his direction.

_OI Branning, where you disappeared to ?…you left me on my own! Family dinners suck without you to keep me entertained :( x _

Her words would probably seem somewhat double entendre , but that was just Lauren. He could see her pouting as she typed the message and it made him smile more.

He quickly sent a response noticing the message had been sent a while back and had only just came through, you could hardly ever get signal on the tube.

_sorry dearest! I'm sure you'll survive one night without me… I'm up west with the lads from back home. Be back sometime tomorrow xx_

His phone was hardly back in his pocket when it chimed again, they'd obviously reached a good signal zone.

_I seriously hate you right now! Hope you have a vile night ._

He grinned and put the phone away, getting ready to manoeuvre through the ever growing crowds to reach the exit.

**So did any of you find the quote ? Hope you enjoyed this first chapter i'll be back early tomorrow , review and get your guesses in ! Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So I was going to start by saying well done to the people that got the quote but no one got it ! So I guess it was too hard, the quote from the last chapter was: "Just because I look like a man, dosn't mean I have to smell like one!" from Mulan. Better luck with this one You're looking for one direct quote in this…**

After a little pushing and shoving, he finally made his way out of the station, smiling probably stupidly wide, as two of his mates jumped on him, holding him in a head lock as they ruffled their hands through his hair.

"Here he is… stranger!" meet Mathew … Joey's oldest friend, they'd been friends for about 18 years, how was a complete mystery, they we're both difficult to put up with, but that's what made them such good friends.

"Alright, alright! Let me go" Joey moaned. They finally let him breathe and released their hold so he could stand up properly. He brushed down his top and ran his fingers though his hair, returning it to its previous state of perfection . "you guys best be grateful for this …you know I ain't one for partying, and fancy dress, really?" he said as they walked out if the station.

They all looked at him as though he'd just told a kid Santa wasn't real "God being away has changed you! Where's that "up for anything" Joey gone?"

Joey smirked and stared them down "oh let me think… maybe he's still in the police cell where I ended up the last time I was with you idiots" his eyes narrowing as Matt bit back a laugh.

"That was a goodnight !" Adam, his other mate added in a chuckle "anyway… nothing ever came of it. Not even a record" he shrugged walking over to his car parked up on the side street.

"not the point" Joey shot. Last time the three of them had gone on a night out, they ended up in Southend police station, in the cells for a night because of a stupid bar brawl. Adam had got into a row over a girl as usual, and the other guys mates had gotten a little lair. So Joey and Matt, thinking they were doing right stepped in. And by doing so got themselves "arrested" in the process. They weren't actually charged but it was just another reason for him to be a little apprehensive about the night ahead. Joey sighed and spoke again curiosity getting the better of him "any way what you guys dressing as ?"

"Robin hood" Matt said starting up the car. "Remember, Faint heart never won fair lady."

"Hoping to find your Maid Marion are we?" Joey received a punch in arm that showed he'd hit a never and Matt was probably looking for a girl.

"I'd like to know what_ you're_ going as!" he retorted.

"ye what _are _you going as ?" matt echoed

"prince charming" he smiled, but they laughed. "erm what's so funny about that ?"

Matt was trying his hardest to concentrate on the road but was laughing pretty hard and Adam was in hysterics "you… you are far from charming."

"I am not!" he protested even though deep down he know himself he wasn't in the slightest not charming, well at least that's what he thought, some would say different.

"You are… your last girl lasted all of 10 minuets"

"Ye ok fine… maybe I want a change" they just laughed more as if it was the funniest thing ever.

"Maybe you'll find your princess, Joey !"

"Hmm maybe…" he said distractedly as his phone caught his attention again: Lauren.

_Call me when you can. _

Well that was ominous. He frowned and reread the message making sure he'd read it right… definitely had.

"Joey?" he was vaguely aware of the car stopping and Adam calling his name"were here". He climbed from the car, continuing to stare at his phone as he twisted it in his hand. "you coming in or what?"

"ye give me two minutes I need to make a call…" he moved around the side of the car, grabbing his bags from the boot, shutting it and leaning against it. He dialled Laurens number from heart, her answering before it had even rang twice. "you alright your text got me worried?" she didn't answer "Babe ? Lauren you there?"

"I'm here…" her voice was broken.

"Are you crying?" he asked softly knowing she probably wouldn't admit it if she was anyway.

"No…"

"Lauren!" he said his voice almost like a warning.

"ok maybe I am a little bit" Joey could hear the hitch in her throat, she sounded upset, really upset, he hated that and to make it worse he couldn't do anything right away.

"Talk to me, tell me what's happened?"

"Just my stupid dad and your stupid dad… sorry look you can go, go have a good night" she went to hang up.

"Lauren don't… now tell me properly what's happened, please? " he could hear her as she sniffed and wiped her eyes, the tell-tale sign of her blowing her nose too. "ew Lauren, I can practically see the snot from here!" he teased, hoping to lighten the tone a little.

"Shut it you" she laughed and then sighed "your Dad wants mine to go to Manchester with him for a few weeks, to sort business, supposedly"

There was something in her voice that told him she thought they were lying "but you don't think it's business ?"

"Na ah, unless seeing Kirsty is business… I think he's cheating on Mum again, Joe".

"Babe… do you want me to come back?" he was kind of hoping she'd say yes, at least he'd have an excuse then.

"No, no you deserve a night out, I'll be fine. I promise you" the determination clear in her voice as if she was trying to assure herself too.

"ok, but I want you to go to mine ok? The spare keys are under…"

"the blue plant pot, I know" she replied, Joey chuckling "Thanks Joey, I owe you"

"yeah yeah, just don't break anything" he warned softly "I'll be back tomorrow then alright?"

A small giggle escaped her lips "ok… see you tomorrow, bye."

"bye" he hung up the phone and sighed, wishing everything could be back home now. There was no doubt he was going to be worrying about Lauren all night. Usually she went to him if she'd had a row with her mates or parents , she had issues with her drinking and sometimes needed that little bit of encouragement to tell her she didn't need the Alcohol. Joey was usually that encouragement, had been since he arrive on te square and realised what she was doing to herself. He complied himself before going inside.

Running up the steps to Matt's flat, he could already hear the laughter. He took a breath, counted to ten and pushed open the door, putting on a front he just prayed they didn't see through. "come on then lads line 'em up…"

"That's more like it my son" Matt poured several shots onto the coffee table. One shot was thrown into his mouth followed by another and then another… and then another.

The shots fuelled the next hour and he was actually enjoying himself much more than he'd expected, inhibitions forgotten… Lauren, forgotten.

**Did you find it ? I wonder how Joey's night will go from here... he certainly seems to have forgotten about a certain person. Next chapter will be up late on Sunday as I'm going away for the weekend in precisely 10min haha ! Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter ...keep them coming ! Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**So thank you nice again for the influx of review they are all greatly appreciated ! So now ...Well done to :Crazychick74, chloem93, Lolly, Melanie, Natalie, Hazardousriskyunsafe and Abby, who all got Last chapters quote : "Remember: Faint heart never won fair lady." From Robin hood Glad you all found it . Now there a few things in this one, but two main things to look for, they aren't necessarily quotes either... good luck !**

After another hour of drunken games and laughter, they all changed into their costumes and as it was a masquerade party, they had to have their faces covered. Joey really wasn't fond of the idea, finding it a bit creepy that anyone could be under the masks. But Adam and Matt had told him it was a no mask, no entry, policy. So reluctantly, he put it on. Joeys covered his face from his forehead and across his nose but stopped before his mouth. It was dark black with smaller little details on it in gold, matching the rest of his prince charming costume perfectly.

Eventually they got a cab to the club, it actually looked like an up market place, which wasn't too much of a surprise considering this was the west end and most of Joeys night out were now spent in R&amp;R.

"Tickets lads" they were greeted by a bouncer who obviously hadn't paid attention to the fancy dress code. He took the tickets from them handing them passes before lifting the rope and letting them in.

"Welcome to Neverland's" Matt grinned. Joey looked around the club and all its finery, the place was amazing, dressed in props from fairy-tales, cleverly named cocktails advertised on the walls. It was crammed though, you could hardly see the bar through the floods of snow whites and prince's. "right come on let's get drinks …" Matt dragged them away and moved into the crowds.

Finally getting to the bar they downed several shots of "Happy ever after" and then consumed more than necessary measures of their usual poison. By the time the party was in full swing they were pretty inebriated… more than any of them intended to be. "Joey?"

"What?" his head shot up looking at Adam hazily

"we're going to the dance floor, you coming?" he looked around not liking the idea much and shook his head.

"you go, I'll catch up with you later, I need the gents anyway" he lied slightly but needed some time out.

"well if you can't find us later, we'll see you back at the flat ye?" Joey nodded, not really paying much attention and the two of them went to the dance floor, him losing sight of them within seconds. He stood up, only wobbling slightly, going to toward the toilets but decided he needed air instead , air being to check in with Lauren. She wouldn't clear from his head, despite the early eradication of her from his mind.

He walked towards a clearer area of the club brushing past someone and shooting a sorry in their direction. Turning back towards the exit he ended up walking into someone else. "Wow easy there… princess" he smiled at his own words but she didn't.

She looked up at him, her face covered In a baby blue mask that glistened with sequins and glitter, her mouth and eyes the only things remaining exposed. Joey swallowed the lump in his throat, she was gorgeous. Her eyes shone through the mask, they were glassy, but wide and doe like. "sorry" she mumbled.

"it's fine… are you ok?"

"I'm lost…" she mumbles , joey looked at her more intensely unsure if there's a double meaning to her words.

"oh are you with friends?" she nodded weakly "work mates ?"

"Collage…" was she underage? Obviously not he told himself or they wouldn't have let her in the club. "I think they've left…" she looked around slightly and sighed "what you doing anyway? planning the great escape… this IS the exit, no?"

"alright Sherlock … I needed some air." She smiled softy "sooo…" he mused feeling a little uncomfortable.

"So… nice costume" she laughed and Joey guessed she wasn't too approving of the dress code either.

"Why thank you …I was just thinking the same." Joey grinned, She did look really, really beautiful… and he never call anyone beautiful. "Do you fancy a drink?"

She looked hesitant for a few seconds and then nodded, lifting her dress so she didn't trip over it. She grabbed his arm as they walked through the crowds to the bar, her hands were so small and delicate, definitely in keeping with her costume. Joey tired looking for the lads as they got to the bar but couldn't see them and guessed they would be gone for the rest of the night now.

"what would you like?"

"Surprise me…" she smirked and so did Joey did. He leaned in and kissed her on impulse , like he'd wanted to do from the second his eyes had been captivated by hers. Her lips remained static and Joey was about to pull away thinking it was all one huge mistake when she responded. She kissed back. It felt amazing, nothing like ever before. After a few seconds, that felt like hours, she pulled away and she stared at him. "Wow… that certainly _surprised _me…"

"I aim to please" he grinned. She giggled and rubbed her forehead a little.

Joey watched captured by her beauty as a lock of brown hair fell around her eyes, from under the blonde wig she had on. "Your losing your disguise Cinders." He said softly. She stared at him anticipating the next move as he reached out and pushed the hair behind her ear and back under the blonde hair.

She took a breath as their eyes caught. "Do you want to get out of here?" Joey whispered close to her ear, she was about to answer when her phone started ringing.

"Shit!" she cursed moving away from him. She fumbled in her bag and pulled her phone out, pressing a few buttons and silencing it. "I've got to go"

"What? you turn into a pumpkin if you're not back by midnight ?" he laughed

"Ye something like that… and the fact my parents will kill me" she leant in and kissed his cheek, sending shivers down his spine, "it was nice meeting you"

She bounced off disappearing into the crowds, two girls were standing waiting for her, he guessed they were her supposed "lost" friends, "wait I don't even know your name!" she paused and glanced at him.

"Elle, we need to go!" she pivoted on the spot mouthing an I'm sorry in his direction and then she vanished, just like in the fairy-tale. Only this time she'd left nothing behind. Only the memories of her kiss in his mind.

**Did you find them ? and who is ****_Elle ? _****I think Joey might just like to know don't you ? Get your guesses in ! I'll be back tomorrow xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I had some really good guesses for the last chapter, you were looking for : "welcome to Neverland" from Peter Pan and "What? you turn into a pumpkin if you're not back by midnight ?" linking to Cinderella. Well done to : Crazychick74, Melanie, Natalie, Abby, tam365 and Armanii96 who all got one out of the two, and big well dome to Lolly who got them both ! **

Joey stepped off the tube into a rather busy Walford. His head was pounding to hell and back, his eyes aching, luckily shaded by the sunglass he had on. He started his slow walk back to the flat, going any quicker than a snail, was not an option; the smallest of movements making him feel twice as bad as he already did.

He'd made it back to Matt's apartment about half two in the morning. After his Cinderella had vanished he proceeded to get more and more drunk and had reunited with the other two. He had a had a really good night all in all and that had a lot to do with the mysterious girl. But with or without this girl, he was regretting now. He wasn't sure what time it was now, but the square was a hive of activity. Looking over to his flat he noticed the curtains drawn, Lauren had obviously taken him up on his offer, and he assumed she was still there, more than likely asleep in his bed… where he really wanted to be.

Eventually climbing the mammoth 3 steps to his door he now faced the even more challenging task of finding the right key. He tried almost every key on set of keys before finally finding the right one and even then it was a struggle to get it in the door.

"Finally" he threw his bag on the floor and closed the door softly behind him. He walked on auto pilot through to the kitchen, turning the tap on to run cold before filling two glasses. He reached for the top cupboard and pulled out a packet of painkillers. Two were quickly in his mouth, swallowed with the water. He picked up the other glass and walked into his room, almost forgetting that Lauren was there. He'd seen her coat in the hall so he knew she had definitely stayed.

Walking in he smiled seeing her starfished across the bed , duvet huddled around her so only her head was visible. She twitched a little and mumbled something, fidgeting and then settling back down. Joey laughed slightly and placed the water on the side table. He double checked she was still sleeping and then went into the en suite.

His clothes were stripped and pooled to the floor. He stepped into the shower letting the water fall onto him. All he could think about was the mystery girl. This beautiful "Cinderella" who he was sure he'd fallen for, was stuck in mind. She'd infiltrated his thoughts at every given opportunity. Joey shook his head as the water began to run cold.

There was movement in the next room, the clatter of things falling over and then the yelp, let him know Lauren was awake and was more than likely hungover. He quickly dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his lower half. He was thankful he had as Lauren burst through the door and threw up in the toilet.

"Oh god, Lauren !" he turned away repulsed by the sound. He quickly left the room trying to hold back his own wretch. He quickly dressed, pulling on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a vest top. "you alright babe ?" he leant against the bathroom door, closing his eyes when he heard her gagging again.

"I'm alrig…" and then she was sick again.

"can I come in ? I've got water for you?" he got a mumbled response as the toilet flushed. He pushed the door open and saw her sitting on the floor leaning on the toilet seat "Morning" he smirked

Lauren groaned "not a word Joseph" she took the glass from him and drank some of the water, washing her mouth out. "Good night last night?"

"What I can remember of it ye… you?"

"I got drunk" she smiled, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I can see that… come on" he held out his hand pulling her up from the floor and dragging her to the kitchen. "we both feel like crap…and you look like crap"

"Hey!" she quipped "you don't look any better yourself Fabio!"

Joey chuckled turning round to face her with a raised brow "now that's just mean Lauren." She stuck her tongue out at him and let her head fall to the table.

"Come on then bore me with you wonderful night"

"After you, I remember a rather panicky phone call last night?" she blushed slightly "wanna talk about it?"

"nope"

"You've never had a friend like me, Lauren… I get this talking business is new to you" he teased but she didn't reply "we'll just sit here in silence then… suits me fine. I could do with the silence." There was a few moments of quiet before Lauren spoke up. Joey smirking as his plan had worked.

**Just the one quote in that one… anyone see it ? It's quite hidden. So "Cinderella" is firmly in Joeys head and Laurens got a bit of a hangover, what's her explanation? Back tomorrow xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It seems I'd really hidden yesterdays quote, only one person got it right so well done to k21! You were looking for "you've never had a friend like me" from Aladdin, which were words of the genie!**

**Good luck with toady's, one to find…**

"I told you Joey… I had a row with my Dad, he said some things, I said some things, uncle Derek stuck his ore in … blah blah blah" she flapped her hand to emphasize her point and turn back to him. "anyway, you know what I'm like"

Joey nodded "ye I do. You'll say you're ok and that it meant nothing, but really" he sighed "you'll be hurting inside and you'll cry when no one's watching, then you'll go and get drunk like you obviously did last night... then you'll come crying to me and I wont know what to do, because I hate it when you cry and then you'll go home and it'll start all over again"

Lauren remained silent, hating the fact he knew her so damn well. It hurt to not let him in, but she knew once she stared, there'd be no going back. Her flood gates would be down and she was sure, Joey would run a mile, and that was THE friendship she never wanted to lose.

"Please Joey. I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded "Fine. But really if it's that bad babe, talking might help and you know I'll listen."

"That's really sweet of you Joey , but I don't want to talk about it" she smiled to soften the harshness of her words, not like Joey noticed anyway "But …I do want to know what went on last night with you and why you have that pensive look on your face"

Joey chuckled, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands "how do you know this isn't my natural look?"

"oh please, you look gormless most of the time, pretty attractive, but gormless" she grinned cheekily , tilting her head slightly to the side.

"charming!" he put his hand across his chest "I'm deeply hurt by that Branning. I don't know if I'll survive"

"oh no that would be such a loss." She smirked into her cup, the sarcasm dripping on her words. The two laughed as Joey got up and pulled her up from the chair and began to tickle her.

"Take that back !" he continued to tickle her, Lauren squirming in his hold trying to escape.

"Please… Joey stop" she said breathlessly through her giggles.

"I'll stop if you take back what you said…" she shook her head with a devilish smirk. "Right then" before she knew it she was over his shoulder. Joey put her down on the sofa, not too gracefully and started to hover over her with a cushion in his hand.

Lauren gasped and narrowed her eyes "you wouldn't dare!"

"Are you challenging me Branning?"

"Might be…" she retorted

"oh it's on" Joey pulled the cushion back and hit her lightly across the arm with it, he did it a couple more times, being sure he wasn't hurting her.

"Ok , ok …I surrender!" Lauren curled up into a ball putting her hands in front to shield her face.

"What do you say?" it went quiet as Lauren thought "Lauren !"

"Fine! I take it back…I'd miss you lots and lots and lots and I don't know how I'd live without you" . Joey pulled her hand away from her face and gave her a quick squeeze "Sorry" , she mumbled and you could hear the smirk in her voice.

"you going to listen properly now?"

"Of course. Did you meet someone last night then?" Joey couldn't help notice the slight distaste in her voice.

"I did yes…" already his mind was falling back to the previous night. "she was amazing Lo…"

"What was her name?" she looked up to see the smile fall from his lips. "Joe?"

"I erm… don't know her name" tell a lie, he did know her name, well what he thought to be her name, but he wasn't sure if he'd heard right, or if alcohol had clouded his senses.

"Joey!" she whined "You didn't sleep with her did you and then just leave without knowing her name?"

He shook his head, not really wanting to go into too many of the details, but knowing at the same time, Lauren wouldn't give up. He inhaled deeply and pushed the air out slowly through his mouth. "I didn't sleep with her. I wanted to… but we didn't." Lauren's face scrunched up, Joey could tell she was about to ask him something, but he spoke again before she had the chance. "she was in the club I was in and we kissed… like really kissed. Call me soppy or whatever, but it was the most amazing kiss ever. She smelt so beautiful, it was like this homely comforting smell and I felt at ease with her."

"Sounds like you've fallen for her" Lauren teased but saw Joeys face. "Oh god, Joey ! You've fallen haven't you?"

He nodded "well and truly Lauren. I have no idea what to do. She's like in my head all the time".

Silence fell over them as they sat on the sofa, side by side. Lauren's head was pounding, but now she couldn't decipher if it was from the alcohol or if it was because of what Joey had just told her. She and Joey had always got on well, too well if you asked the rest of the family. But they were just friends right ? Lauren didn't know anymore … there was no use going back to yesterday, because she was a different person then and honestly , she didn't know if she wanted to go back. Joey revelation in the last few seconds had made put things into perspective, maybe a little bit of a warped perspective, but things had finally clicked in her head.

"I'll help you look for her" she blurted out.

"What?"

Lauren sighed, having no idea what had made her say what she just had, finding this mystery girl was the last thing she really wanted to do, but she knew seeing Joey so unhappy would hurt her more. "I said I'll help you find her… surely there'll be a way to track her down." Laurens breath was cut off as Joey gave her a hug. "ok Joe, cutting off my circulation" she chuckled as Joey let her go.

He held her face softly between his hands and kissed her forehead "you have no idea how much I love you right now"

"Wow, you really are a changed Man. Confessing your love and everything… I have got to meet this girl"

**So things have clicked for Lauren, but what "things" exactly are they ? And she's decided to help Joey find the mystery girl, but why exactly? let's see if anyone guesses the quote today ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**So last chapter quote proved very hidden, no one got it ! you were looking for an Alice in wonderland quote in that chapter: "it's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then" originally in the book but then in the two films !**

**There's two to find in Todays, one easy, one hard… (I hope)**

Joey paused for a while think of what Lauren had offered, she really was the best friend he had. "so where do we start?" Joey asked moving into the kitchen. He busied himself with washing the mug he'd used. "Like, I know there's not much to go on…"

"Joey you've got nothing to go on" Lauren sighted, running her hands through her tangled hair "she's out there somewhere"

"Amongst the three hundred other people in the club that night." He ran his hands over his face trying to eliminate some of the tiredness. "look I appreciate the help, I really do but Do you think we could do this later? My heads pounding and I'm kinda tired still"

Lauren nodded "sure…I'll get my stuff" she was up from the sofa and in the bedroom gathering her stuff within seconds. It was quite a bittersweet moment for Lauren. She guessed Joey wasn't too interested in the girl because he was more than happy to push it aside until later, but then he'd asked her to leave… well kind of.

"oh… ye if you wanna go. I was hoping you'd stay and we'd be miserable drunken messes together?" She let out a sigh and sat on the bed, watching him closely as he sat next to her "please I want you to stay".

"That sound like a plan" Lauren smiled rolling over on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows and staring at her cousin. He really was a handsome looking guy. More than that actually, he was beautiful. His face was perfect, especially this morning with his rustic look going on, he'd not had time to shave yet. His eyes were gorgeous too… like melted chocolate.

"Lauren?" she suddenly snapped out of her daze blinking "Welcome back" he teased

"Huh?" ever the eloquent one.

"you were staring for a good few minutes there babe"

"Sorry, I was just thinking what… what big eyes you have" there was a sense of serenity in her voice as she spoke, her head tilted to a slight angle as she took his face in again.

"Alright weirdo" he chuckled "so come on then how come your so hung over this morning?" Joey watched as she groaned and flopped back into his duvet. He tugged on her arm and pulled her up. "Talk!"

"I went out didn't I? Needed to erase the thought of Dad and his Kirsty tart out of my head. I went out and got drunk…." She trailed off and stared at him wide eyed.

"and?"

"And what? That was it" she shrugged

"so no random stranger who you can't remember or no trip to A&amp;E?"

"nope" she said popping the P for emphasis. "just a blazing row and then I got drunk… just like the good old days" her phone rang on the bedside table and Joey reached over going to answer it. "No no don't!" she yelled, tackling him to the bed, straddling his waist rather suggestively, but it was too late.

"Hi Tan, yes she's here." Lauren frowned and Mouthed an "I hate you" at him as she climbed of his thighs and rolled onto her back on the bed. "ye, I'll send her over, ok bye". He flipped the phone shut and grinned back at her pout.

"you Pratt Joey Branning" she snatched her phone from him "I have to face them now"

"good, you can't hide out here all day. Now in the nicest possible way...bugger off home and sort things out. " she threw her coat on and stood stalling in the doorway " Now Lauren."

"Fine. I'll see you later". Joey heard the door slam shut seconds later, he smiled knowing she'd be back later and closed his eyes drifting back off to sleep.

** Find the quotes ? They are in there somewhere! So Lauren and Joey seem to have quite blurred boundaries when it comes to a cousinly relationship dont you think ? Next chapter up later tonight if your good with your reviews! Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Last chapters quote was "she's out there somewhere" from the little Mermaid only two people got that one, Lolly and K21, so well done ! and "what big eyes you have" from little red riding hood. That was found by : crazychick74, chloem93, Lolly, Melanie, Natalie, hazardousriskyunsafe, Abbey and K21 well done ! Just the one today, good luck...**

Lauren dragged herself back over the gardens and to number five. Pausing at the bottom of the steps she stars at the door, her keys sitting in her hands glaring up at her. The steps seems like a mountain to climb …all 5 steps of them. Closing her eyes she took a breath, giving herself and internal pep talk as she approached the first step.

The cold atmosphere hit her as soon as she was through the door. It was quite for one, which was never a good thing at the Branning's. She lean back against the closed door, her mind slightly in overdrive about everything. "Mum, Dad?" she threw her coat onto a peg in the hall and kicked off her shoes with a thud. The kitchen door opened and her Uncle Derek walked out, his trademark grin of smarminess poised on his face.

"Ah Max ! Your prodigal Daughter has returned… rough night last night was it Lauren?"

Lauren didn't answer, though her expression said it all. Her nose wrinkled in distaste and her eyes were shooting daggers at him as he left.

"That was rude Lauren, have a bit of respect will you he's your uncle." Lauren automatically scoffed at the irony of his words, Respect? He certainly didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Where's Mum? She called me telling me to come home" Max shrugged.

"Where were you anyway?"

"Joeys" she told him. Max stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. Lauren felt nervous , the look he was giving her could have melted ice-cream. "Why are you looking at me like i've just told you I'm emigrating to Japan or something?"

"you spend too much time with him y'know Lauren" he pointed at her which just irritated Lauren a little more. "he's your cousin, surly he's got better things to do with his time than mollycoddle you drunken state"

"Erm...Joey likes having me around" she stated, only pausing slightly, at least she thought he likes having her around. She walked to the kitchen and perched on the worktop seeing a plies of her dads clothes on the table. "What are those?"

"what do you think they are… they're clothes Lauren. Or did you get that drunk last night that all common knowledge just left your brain?" he put down his paper and started to fold the clothes, Lauren watching, intrigued. "Lauren! Stop staring at me will ya… your creeping me out."

"Sorry" she mumbled "are you and Mum going on a weekend away or something?"

"No. Your father is going to Manchester" Tanya shot from the doorway "without my blessing"

"What your actually going?" Laurens voice held and element of surprise, although she wasn't sure why. This was Max Branning all over.

Tanya turned to her daughter "you know?" Lauren gave a sympathetic look "oh great my own daughter knew before me, anything else I should know that she knows and I don't?" Tanya looked between Max and then Lauren, neither of them answering "good."

"I can't believe your actually going. Don't you care about mum or Me or abs and Oscar even ? Like is this Kirsty that important?"

"Kirsty? You told me it was a car auction!" Tanya yelled.

"Well done Lauren… you selfish little brat!"

"Don't talk to her like that, if can't say something nice, then don't say nothing , Max she's done nothing wrong… it's you that's been lying to me."

"Mum just leave it ye…" Lauren sighed not wanting to breakout another argument.

"No Lauren I won't _just leave it. _I'd like to know why he's going back to Manchester to that …thing"

Lauren frowned "you know about Kirsty ?"

"I'm not stupid Lauren, i might not look as if I pay much attention to this family but I do. He was seeing her when we split up. I thought it was over".

"It is over" Max protested "Lauren's just misheard the conversation that's all." He shot a look at his daughter "you only caught the tail end of the conversation babe. Derek's contact about the cars lives near Kirsty. It's just a coincidence" Lauren scoffed, remembering the conversation she'd heard last night and then the row she'd proceeded to have over the conversation. "Lauren, you ran out before I got the chance to explain…"

"That's why you left last night?" Tanya questioned, Lauren nodding weakly in response.

"I thought Dad was having an affair and it'd be another secret I'd have to keep"

"Oh darling…. Lauren." Tanya pulled her gently down from the worktop and hugged Lauren close. "You could have talked to me, we all could have settled it ay, you wouldn't have gone out then and got so drunk ay? "

Lauren listened to her Mum's words and pulled away "that's all your bothered about isn't it ? my drinking?"

"Lauren I didn't mean it like that…."

"How did you mean it then?" neither of them answered her. She scoffed and ran for the door swiping at her eyes as they pooled with tears. She walked down the steps and let her feet carry her to the place she wanted to be… Joeys.

**So Laurens going back to her comfort...Is she beginning to rely on him too much ? Back tomorrow! Keep those reviews coming , they've been fab so far ! Xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**So last chapters line was from the very wise Thumper in Bambi "if you can't say something nice, then don't say nothing at all" and no body got it :( better luck today !**

Her feet carried her across the gardens and towards Turpin road where Joey flat was. She was still crying and guessed she looked a complete mess. She knew she'd not had chance to change properly or shower for that matter so she really didn't look all too good and now she was crying too.

"Lauren?" the footsteps got closer and a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Lauren turned to see Alice there, the concern fixed on her face. "let's go back to mine ye? My dad's out"

Alice didn't really give much room for discussion and dragged Lauren in the direction of number 23. One inside Alice made them drinks and sat with her cousin on the sofa. "you going to tell me what's wrong ?"

Lauren took a sip of her coffee and stared at the liquid as it sloshed in the mug. "A row with Mum and Dad...again."

"ah I see… and you were going to Joey's I guess?" Lauren nodded " hmm you two would have been two peas in a pod today. He's Mr grumpy over there."

A small smile graced Laurens lips "ye he met a mystery girl last night…and is going out of his mind because he thinks he's fallen for her." Alice laughed "I know. Mad isn't it ?"

"Joey said you went out last night too?" Alice was definitely prying now and not In the most subtle of ways either. She looked over the top of her mug as she drank, smiling around it.

"Did Joey ask you to pry because he thinks I didn't tell him everything?"

"well he may have done… but I know something's in your head…or someone?"

She sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face "ok fine… but you can't tell Joey. He'll go mad. You have to promise!"

"ok" Alice grinned , Lauren raised her eye brow "Ok I promise"

"I went out with a couple of mates and we got drunk. Very drunk. We ended up at some new club and I met a guy….eugh it was dark and I was drunk and I kissed him and… it was dark and I was…"

"Drunk, got it" Alice chuckled

"He was just there and I was upset still… it just happened" Lauren groaned "I'm so embarrassed. Like I can't even remember what he looked like properly"

"The world is full of temptations…"

"Temptations?" Lauren scoffed

"Yep, temptations. They're the wrong things that seem right at the time… like the time you dyed your hair blue and when Joey punched that dude chatting you up in the club…. Temptations"

It went quite for a while as Lauren remembered dying her hair blue and then having to dye it black to cover it for school. Luckily her mum had fixed it and it was back to a much more earthly colour of brown. "anyway, why were you at Joey's ?"

"Oh he'd got some dry cleaning I said I'd take it to the Launderette later "

"he's way too lazy for his own good. Should have told him to take it himself lazy sod" she chuckled "I know I would have done… you finished with that mug?" Alice nodded, Lauren taking the two empty mugs to the kitchen.

Alice began to flick though the TV guide when the sound of smashing glass came from the kitchen "Lauren ?" no answer "you alright?" still no answer. She frown and got up from the sofa walking through to the kitchen. The kitchen door was closed so she pushed it open gently, being careful not to tread on anything smashed as she walked in. Lauren was stood as pale as a ghost, all colour having drained from her face. "Lauren?"

**So it's a set of quotes in that one, but they're all from the same film… Get those reviews stacked up and i'll post again later... trust me you'll want the next chapter ! Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**So last chapters quote was from Pinocchio "****The world is full of temptations." "temptations?" "Yep, temptations. They're the wrong things that seem right at the time..." **

**One to find in this chapter…**

Lauren was frozen to the spot, Alice's voice barley registering in her brain. It couldn't be could it ? She shook her head, she was just tired. Ye that was it, it had to be.

Alice followed Laurens eye line and realised she was still waiting for an answer. She smiled and flitted her "oh it's joeys dry cleaning…. It's his costume"

Laurens heart quickened. It was beating triple time in her chest. The usually dum dum, now sounding more like run, run . And that's exactly what Lauren wanted to do, run, but her feet were grounded, stuck by an invisible glue. She found her voice finally, albeit it only a whisper "Costume?"

"Yep, he went dressed up a prince charming last night" Alice shrugged "Why?" Lauren was still staring at the costume… she vaguely remembered seeing it. "Lauren are you ok ? I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself… you seem like you've seen a ghost"

Her mouth ran dry her eyes screwing shut…

_She was moving at a pace half way between a walk and Jog, desperately trying to find the friends she'd gone with. She'd look outside and couldn't find them and was beginning to get a little panicky. She was turning back to walk inside, when someone was moving in the opposite direction and they collided. Neither were looking where they were going and the alcohol didn't help with the balance. "Wow easy there… princess" she remembered, vaguely, the voice had been familiar, but then again they were in a crowded club in the west end and everyone sounded the same. _

_She remembered looking up and watching him as he stared into her eyes and then she made an apology. Him simply accepting it. _

Her eyes scrunched tighter until they wouldn't anymore.

_He'd offers to look for her friends at some point… then to buy her a drink, which she'd accepted. Then she remembered the kiss… that godforsaken kiss. Then she realised, they hadn't let the other know names… maybe if they had…The kiss wouldn't have happened…_

Her memory rounded in, parts still hazed by the alcohol. But now she knew… She was Joey's mystery girl.

**so despite all the absolute Amazing work by Crazychick74 people are not reviewing her story ! Honestly people you have no idea how devastating, and yes I am going to use that word because it fits, it is when months and months of writing is completely dismissed ! ! I'm not joking when I say our lives go into these stories they get put on hold. **

**If reviews do not pick up and I dont mean just a one off... I too will stop posting. Its getting beyond a joke now. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So after my little rant last night the reviews for this sparked... I'm hoping this was the case for Crazychick74 and eastendersfan444 too because if not stories will cease to exist ! But a big thank you for all of those who have reviewed especially my guest reviewers who I can't reply to ! **

**Chapter 10 **

**Last chapter was a direct quote from Rapunzel/ Tangled " I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself" there were many guesses for this but only one correct one ! Well done Crazychick74 ! **

**There's three lines to find in this chapter but all from the same film...**

Lauren ran as fast as her legs could carry her, ignoring Alice's calls. She'd kissed Joey. Joey. Her cousin Joey. Her best friend Joey. She couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes as she thought about it. This really was one of _the _worst things she could have done. Granted she hadn't know it was him at the time, but she didn't know if that made it worse or not.

Would she have still kissed him if she knew it was Joey? Her head would have argued the case, but surely her heart would have taken sides with the alcohol, threw caution to the wind and kissed him anyway ? Surely?

Maybe it was best that it had happened, that in some cruel way it was fate telling her to tell Joey how she'd been feeling for a while. Maybe it was Karma for all her other stupid one night stands. She didn't know what to think anymore. Everything was completely messed up. There was no way she could tell Joey, that the girl he was supposedly in love with was her, his drunken cousin. What if Joey already knew though? What if he was waiting for her to confess to him... what if he'd asked Alice to pry so he could see if Lauren remembered. She let out a small sob, this wasn't happening.

Suddenly someone brushed passed her shoulder, Lauren only then realising that she'd been stood in the middle of the street looking like an utter fool. She looked around, somehow feeling a sense of claustrophobia as she heard conversations, and was pushed and shoved a little. It was like she was invisible.

Closing her eyes against the heightening noise, she walked to the park, hoping that the colder weather would have somehow deterred people, and she'd be able to get some thinking time.

*JL*JL*

Luckily for Lauren, the park was quite empty, only the odd dog walker about. Sitting on the bench, she dithered a little, the air having become suddenly colder. This was where Joey would usually be laughing at her telling her "I told you so" and then chivalrously giving her his jacket, denying he was even in the slightest bit cold.

A few seconds later she felt a warm weight around her shoulders, looking to the left she sighed, seeing her uncle sitting next to her, "you'll catch your death out here dressed like that!" he smiled

"Might not be a bad thing"

Jack chuckled, throwing his arm over her shoulder and letting her rest against him, "wanna talk about it ?"

"Nothing to talk about…" she sighed, her tears betraying her as they fell. Jack looked at her and smiled softly and that was all it took. She burst into tears, trying to cover her face with her hands.

"eh… hey, we'll have none of that." His words just made her cry more as she leant against him and took in the comfort she so desperately needed. "alright… come on, nothing can be that bad"

Lauren lifted her head and stared, a second round of tears staring as she blurted out the words building inside her "I kissed Joey and I think I'm in love with him"

Momentarily, Jacks hand stopped the movement on her back, but picked up when he could her the tears again . He was shocked, but probably not as much as he should have been. "Talk to me babe… tell me what happened"

"what's there to say, we kissed." She said with a shrug, taking a tissue from up her sleeve and wiping her eyes and nose. She sniffed trying to gain breath "We kissed and it was the most amazing few minutes of my life." A blush flooded her pale cheeks as she realised what she'd said. "I've been with guys uncle Jack… and There's nobody like him anywhere at all."

"Well Did he say he loved you?" she shook her head "Did he steal the kiss? Initiate it" this time she nodded and took a breath in, leaning forward a little. "Then he obviously wanted to didn't he ay?"

"This is the thing. He didn't know it was me… he doesn't know it was me"

"You'll have to explain this to me babe, because unless Joey turned temporarily blind, I'm pretty sure he would have known it was you" there was a slight laughter to his words, that did slightly relax his niece.

"We were both in fancy dress, it was in a dark smoky club and we were drunk on Fairy dust and Curious confection" she groaned realising that the "Curious confection" cocktail really had lived up to its name. Jack raised his eyebrow slightly bemused by the not so plausibility of her answer, "cocktails uncle Jack, not actual fairy dust"

"I'm still a little lost Darling, how is it you didn't realise it was Joey?"

"We were wearing Masks, it was a stupid stupid masquerade party. I wasn't even supposed to be going. Two mates from college dragged me and I went…I bloody went. And fucked up everything" she looked up to her Uncle "sorry" she apologised for swearing.

"Talk to him Lauren, tell him it was you." His words were soft and encouraging ensuring her that she hadn't "Fucked up everything".

"what do I say? Oh hi Joey, but you know the other night in the club, well I was the girl who was thrusting her tongue down your throat!... oh and ye I think I'm in love with you" she shook her head really quickly "no I cant...he's in love with her. He said he'd fallen for her. What happens when he finds out it's me and then how I feel… his pathetic little cousin who's got some stupid unrequited love for him."

"And what happens if you tell him it's you and he tells you he loves you too ay? Maybe this isn't all as bad as you think babe…"

"It is uncle Jack… it really is. I tell him, I'll lose him. I'd rather ignore my feelings for him and have him in my life than tell him and lose him for good." She pulled out of his hold and got to her feet, tossing his jacket back to him "Thanks for the chat uncle Jack".

"where you going ay?" he asked knowing she'd usually be plodding off to Joey's in situations like this. She shrugged and he could see the glint of more tears in her eyes. "come back to mine, let me and Ronnie make a fuss of you ay?"

She shook her head "i'll go home, I dont wanna be any trouble"

Jack placed his jacket over her shoulders again and starting walking with his arm around her, "when will you get it into your head, you are not trouble, we love having you around. And James loves you too. So please , let me take you back to the flat ?"

"Okay" she whispered "Thank you".

*JL*JL*JL*

They walked through the park and back to the square, Lauren was nearly asleep by the time they got to the flat, even more grateful now that she'd agreed to go back with uncle Jack.

"Lauren!" she froze to the spot, her body tensing as she saw him jog over towards them.

The front door opened and Ronnie stood there with James against her shoulder. "I thought I heard voices, what's going on?" she looked between the others

Joey was at the bottom of the path now and Lauren was once again in tears, "I've been looking everywhere for you... where have you been?" he directed the question at Lauren but she didn't answer, a small cry left her lips as she looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Babe?"

The tears were starting again, the flood gates well and truly open. "Ronnie, take her inside will you" he steered Lauren into Ronnie's arms.

"Ye course I can, come on darling" Ronnie led Lauren inside and shut the door.

"is she ok? " Joey asked. Jack could see the concern on his face and he wanted to tell him everything.

"She'll be ok, she's just upset. Look go home son, I know your concerned about her"

"Ye I'm more than concerned Jack, Al said she left hers in tears"

Jack sighed "Go home Joey"

"promise me she's ok?"

"She's ok" Jack sighed

**So will Joey leave them be or will he keep trying to find out what's wrong with Lauren? How nice is uncle Jack Ay ? Back tomorrow if reviews keep coming to all stories Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**So the last chapter contained lines from snow white "There's nobody like him anywhere at all" "well did he say he loved you?" and "Did he steal the kiss" no one found it :( **

**One line in this one …**

Joey was beside himself the next few days, he'd repeatedly quizzed his uncle on Lauren, but he never got very far at all; 9 times out of 10 he'd be more confused (and concerned) than he was before the conversation.

"Well, there's a sight I never thought I'd see" Joey laughed walking towards Lauren, jumping a little that he was actually getting to see her. Unfortunately she had other ideas, gripping tighter to the pushchair and speeding off down the street. "Lauren? Wait up babe"

It had been two weeks since Lauren had discovered that she was Joey's secret girl and she'd still not taken any action. To be honest she'd taken the total opposite approach and had done everything in her power to avoid him at all costs. It had been much more of a challenge than she first expected; Joey being more involved in Laurens life than first thought.

He jogged a little to catch up with her movements "God Lauren, you in a rush or something? I've been calling you and you just rushed off"

"I didn't here you" she shot, her voice blunt. "Look Joey did you want something, only I've got to get him back inside, it's pretty cold." She'd stopped now, right in the middle of the street, almost tripping Joey up in the process when he hadn't realised her abrupt stop.

He frowned at her, seeing the tension on her face "you're lying to me" he accused.

"I am not. It's really cold. James shouldn't be out in the cold, he's not been well" she frowned at him, beginning to rock the pram back and forth as James started to murmur.

"You are. I know you are. Your nose is twitching, it always does when you lie." Lauren looked down at her nose, going a little cross-eyed in the process. Joey smirked "see… twitching. Now tell me why you've been avoiding me the late two weeks" he stuffed his hands into his pockets, unintentionally giving Lauren a view she much appreciated. He watched her eyes flit down his body for a second and then to his face.

"Not here" she sighed, Joey nodding in response, following her back across the square . "I'm staying at uncle Jacks" she mumbled, noticing the puzzled look on Joeys face. After she'd returned home the day of her discovery, she'd had yet another row with her parents. So consequently, she'd been spending a lot of time at Jack and Ronnie's and babysitting James.

*JL*JL*

Reaching the flat, Joey helped her get the pram in doors, it had gone pretty cold now and he was sure there was sleet in the air, which wasn't uncommon for November. Joey looked up at Lauren as she groaned she was practically dithering.

She was beginning to take James out of the pram when Joey's hand rested on hers. He felt the tension rise through her, her breath hitching. "Why don't you go and put the kettle on, warm up a little. I'll sort James."

A small smile tugged her lips, Joey looking after a baby ? Really ?

"What ? I'm not completely useless, and he's just a cute little bundle of… trouble" Joey groaned as James Screamed "Wow…"

"Thought you said you weren't useless ?" Lauren smiled taking the baby from him, it only took her a couple of seconds to settle him. She disappeared for a few minutes returning with sleepy James and a bottle. Joey was still standing in the same place when she returned, his mouth open a little. "you look like a goldfish Joe, close your mouth"

He shook his head a little and closed his mouth, following Lauren as she went into the sitting room. "so, you going to talk to me now then?"

"We are taking"

"Very funny. You know what I mean." he narrowed his eyes, gaging her response, which was a very loud sigh. She got up after realising James was asleep and put him in his cot, closing the door softly behind her.

"I don't want to get in your way, I'm sure you have other things to be doing" her eyes flicked to him "you might wanna find this girl... I'm in the way" she whispered nervously. Her fingers becoming very interesting as she twiddled them together.

"What? Lauren thats silly."

She shrugged "we spend nearly every day together, maybe some time apart will be good and you can find this girl" her sentence trailed off as she realised she was practically encouraging Joey to inadvertently find her. Joey stood, and took a seat next to Lauren.

He reached over and took her hand "I happen to like spending my days with you Lauren, just because I want to find this girl, it doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you babe…"

"It doesn't?" Joey chuckled at the surprise in her voice.

"your my best friend Lauren and anyway, I do actually need your brains if I'm ever going to find this girl"

Joey watched her smirk and then nod "you are pretty thick" she teased.

"Exactly, two weeks I've been trying and I'm still none the wiser as to who she is !"

Lauren blushed a little and sighed "It's ...I'm" he raised his brow at her "I'm going to be helping you then ye?"

"Well you did say you would" Joey smiled, none the wiser that if he was to find his mystery girl, he'd be needing Lauren more then he knew.

**so was Lauren about to tell him ? Should she tell him ? Next chapter up Monday...i'm at work tomorrow ! How horrible is that working on a Sunday in this heat too ;) any one find the quote? Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**So I'm being naughty and posting at work as I have time, because three kids and a paddling pool works miracles! Last chapters quote was from Lady and the Tramp "just a cute little bundle of… trouble" . And again no one found it ... but some did get the reference to Pinocchio which I was impressed about ! Now you're looking for a reference in this chapter ...**

"This is pointless Lauren. Completely pointless." Joey shut the laptop and pushed across the table, giving up for the time being. He and Lauren (more him than Lauren) had been trailing through hundreds of photos on the club's website in the hope Joey would be able to see who this girl was. Obviously, Lauren knew it was a pointless task, although she was drunk that night, very drunk, she remembered not having her photo taken. She'd desperately avoided the camera the entire night, not really wanting her drunken state posted all over the internet.

Lauren smiled gently, Joey really was going out of his mind. She'd contemplated telling him it was her on so many occasions; had come close a few times too, but she always changed her mind at the last second. They were going round in circles.

"well maybe you should just forget about it?" joeys face dropped as he heard her say that. He didn't want to forget. In fact, the longer it was taking to find her, the more he wanted her. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder.

"I'm not giving up Lauren" he shook his head "I don't give up"

"Joe, it's been nearly 6 weeks, maybe she doesn't want to be found ?" Lauren offered. She didn't want to be found.

"That's not the point though, I want to find her. Imagine if it was you who'd kissed someone and you knew he was the one. what would you do ?"

"I'd go until I found him" she sighed and nodded. "Maybe you should look on Facebook or something. She might be friends with the club ?"

Joey nodded, moving back to the laptop to search. He was willing to try anything at this point. He couldn't explain it, the things he felt that night. They were different, stronger, possibly the strongest he'd felt.

*JL*JL*

It was another hour when he gave up again. Lauren was drifting in and out of sleep on the table, her head resting on her arms as she stared at Joey intermittently between her sleep. He smiled realising he'd been a little unfair on her making spend her day traipsing through innumerable amounts of photos and Facebook accounts. Joey chuckled as her nose twitched and she groaned something he didn't quite understand. Her eyes opened and then closed again groaning.

"you pricked your finger or something? You've been asleep for ages" he chuckled shutting the lid of the laptop again.

"hmm, very funny… what time is it ?"

"about half 3" Joey got up laughing as Lauren dropped her head back to the table. "Hey I was thinking, we could go out tonight… my shout. You've been helping me all day, I think we both need a break."

"That sounds like a really nice idea." She thought for a second and plucked up the courage to suggest it "maybe would could back to Neverland's ? Maybe you'll see her there"

Joey frowned "How do you know I met her in Neverland's ?" he didn't remember ever telling her that vital detail, and he'd done all the searching on the websites so he knew she hadn't seen that way.

Lauren froze a little panicked, she looked a like a very scared rabbit caught in headlights. "I erm… saw the ticket in your room. I just assumed"

"Oh. Well he that would be good… if you don't mind?" he asked, wanting the night to be about them as friends and not this mystery girl.

She shrugged "I don't mind. Can you come to mine in t about 6 ? I'll be ready then" she gathered her stuff and pulled her coat on. "ill see you later then?"

"ye, ye see you in a bit" he watched her leave. He felt different, different how, he didn't know. But something felt odd.

**so Lauren nearly dropped herself in it ... Joey's feeling odd about something now, but what is it ? Next chapter up tomorrow and i'll reply to reviews later ! Xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**So the reference in the last chapter was to sleeping beauty "you pricked your finger or something? You've been a sleep for ages" quite a few people got it ! **

**one quote in this one…**

At 6 o'clock exactly, Joey was standing at the door of number five, his hand poised to knock when it opened from the other side.

"Beat you to it" Tanya smiled holding the door open for him. Joey stepped inside and Tanya looked him over "Well you scrub up well don't you ay? Off out?"

Joey could feel the blush rising in his cheeks as his Aunt complement him. He scratched the back of his neck and smiled crookedly "ye I'm taking Lauren out actually." Tanya raised her eyebrow "oh no not like that" Joey frantically shook his head "she's been a big help the last month, and I kind of bored her to sleep this afternoon so I kind of owe her"

"That's really nice of you Joey… just bring her back in one piece ok, and preferably sober too!" she warned.

"I'll bring her back in once piece I swear auntie Tan, but I'm not making promises on the sober front."

Rolling her eyes Tanya smiled "she's in her room, go on up".

*JL*JL*

Joey paused outside her room, listening to her singing. He smiled she wasn't a bad singer at all, he could imagine her dancing around her room singing into a hair brush. His laugh became a little louder and Lauren stopped singing. There was silence for a little while and then she started again with just as much enthusiasm. He peered around the door watching her flit about and sing.

Lauren turned around and saw him standing there. She gasped as her hand flew to her chest. "Shit Joey, you trying to gimme a heart attack?"

His hands whet up in surrender "sorry… I didn't wanna disturb you. Too interesting to watch" he teased.

"ye well…Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin' is all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without ya." She said with ahintoflaughter.

Joey rolled his eyes and then a huge grin spread on his face, closely falling for his mouth to drop open as Lauren dropped her dressing gown to the floor. At first he was wondering if she'd forgotten he was there, but luckily she was already dressed.

"Do you make a habit of staring at people ?" Joey's head snapped up. He had a guilty look on his face knowing he'd been caught. "Do I look alright?" she did a little twirl on the spot giving Joey a perfect view of her from every angle.

He swallowed "you look amazing Lauren". She had a fitted navy dress, scooping low at the back and pushing her bust up at the front. It had long lacy sleeves too and wasn't leaving much to the imagination.

"Thank you" she blushed turning around and applying a little lip gloss.

"are you ready?" Joey asked her

"Yep" she grabbed her bag from the bed and held onto Joey for balance as she slid her feet in some rather deathly looking heels. They moved towards the door, but Lauren pulled away and went back to her dressing table. She sprayed herself with some perfume and then went back to Joey "now I'm done"

Joey frowned and inhaled deeply, "what's that smell?" for the second time that day she was frozen.

How had she been so silly, to use the same perfume she'd used that night was a rookie mistake. "It's perfume" she laughed off nervously.

"It smells really good… and really familiar, have you used it before?" Lauren shook her head, hoping her lies wouldn't shine through. Joey narrows his eyes "We best be going then…" . He gave her a gentle nudge and she walked down the stairs, careful not to fall in her heels. Joey tilted his head, he bit his lip frowning… was she lying to him ? Yes she was. But he didn't know that.

**so Joey's becoming suspicious. Laurens just nearly dropped herself in it and they're about to go out , recipe for disaster I think ! The next chapter to be posted later if those reviews come in and I think you'll like the next chapter ! Xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Sorry I was intending on posting this last night, but in all honesty, I feel to sleep, oops!**

**So last chapter's quote was "Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin' is all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without ya." And that was from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Well done Crazychichick74 and direct quote in this …**

The club was completely different the second time around, partly because it was less crammed and secondly for the fact that everyone was identifiable, no masks in sight. Joey paid their door fees and guided Lauren inside, somewhere along the journey from Walford to the club, Lauren had ended up wearing Joey's jacket and had linked her arm tightly through his.

They took seats at the bar towards the back of the club, Lauren knew it was the bar they'd been at that night and was hoping that the similar surroundings didn't give her away. Joey ordered them two cocktails and slid the glass across to Lauren.

"Ooo What's this?" she sniffed at the deep red liquid and swished around with the straw. "it smells yummy"

Joey smiled "it's called Evil stepmother… made with chocolate vodka, pomegranate juice and chocolate liqueur."

"nice...it'll be like Kirsty and liquid form" Lauren stated. She drew the straw to her lips groaning in satisfaction as the sweet but somehow bitter liquid trailed down her throat. "Oh my god that is so good… try some" she pushed the glass to Joey and he tried it too. His face showed it all though and he almost choked as he swallowed.

"Christ Lauren that's like acid in a glass" he smirked and pushed it back to her.

"Why buy it then?"

"Because I know you like chocolate vodka. We had it last Christmas remember?" Lauren bit her lip and nodded. Last Christmas was the first time she'd discovered, (thanks to said chocolate vodka) just how much she had feelings for her oh so meltingly hot cousin. "right drink up there's plenty more on the list…"

A little squeal emitted from her mouth as she threw herself at him and hugged him tight. "I just wanna thank you in advance for tonight Joey, it's really nice of you"

Joey held her close. His hand trailing up and down her bare spine. He was trying so so hard not to notice the perfume she was wearing, it was so familiar. "you're welcome babe." His eyes closed as her body pressed a little more against him, he was just praying she wouldn't be able to feel his body reacting to hers.

*JL*JL*

An hour later and between them, they'd worked their way through a list of fairy-tale inspired cocktails, from Maleficent to Mother knows best to Evil to the core and Fairy dust she'd had the first time around . Lauren had now vacated the bar and was dancing freely with the numerous guys she had surrounding her. Joey was watching from the bar, his jaw clenching every time one of them touched Lauren. The way she laughed back at them as they joked an whispered in her ear. He downed the last of the drink in his glass and moved to the other end of the bar. The move gave him a much clearer view of Lauren, but he couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not, because the more of Lauren he could see, the more he could see lf the lads with her.

He was broken from his daydream as he heard Laurens voice "I Said No" . He looked over and saw her pushing at one of the males. "What is it about the word No, do you not understand" she was much firmer with her words but Joey could see the fear in her eyes. He was up and over to her within milliseconds, his arm looping around her waist and pulling her back to his chest.

Laurens eyes flicked up to him, her hands clasping to his arm that was around her waist. "Problem?" Joey questioned, although it sounded much too threatening to be a question. "well?"

"it's ok Joe… they were just leaving" Lauren stated flaring at the guys. The stared at her and Joey for a second before fleeing the dance floor. As soon as they were out of sight, the tension freed from her body, relaxing into Joey arms. He turned her into his chest, his arms caging around her small frame. She didn't say anything, just held on tight as his fingers brushed through her hair.

"Do you want to leave?" he felt her weak nod against his chest, and kissed the top of her head, the protective nature becoming very apparent. "Come on then"

*JL*JL*

"Do you want another drink?" Joey asked her, although his words were slightly slurred now, Lauren nodded understanding him. Joey topped up her 4th maybe 5th glass of alcohol and repeated the action for himself. After leaving the club, they got a taxi straight back to his flat and had proceeded to drink, but this time it was no fancy cocktails but whatever it was that they found in Joey cupboards.

"You know…I've come to the conclusion. I really Love you Lauren Eleanor Branning"

Lauren laughed and sat forward cross legged on the sofa. "Ye I kind of like you to Joey"

He shook his head "no…I really like you. Your amazing. I mean look at you. I don't want to find this girl anymore Lauren. I want you. I've fallen in love with you"

His words hung in the air, Lauren just staring wide eyed at him. She shook her head "your just drunk Joey, you don't know what you're saying."

Joey leaned across and placed his once again empty glass in the table, and took Lauren hands in his. "I know what I'm saying Lauren…I love you I promise you I do. We can make it work Lauren, I'll always be there for you… I promise"

She sighed and shook her head again, it was becoming a habit now. "That's a piecrust promise, Joey. Easily made, easily broken." Joey sighed and leaned back against the cushions of the sofa. "Look I'm going to go to the loo, maybe you should make some coffee and I think this is a conversation to have when we're more sober." She got up and left the room going to the en suite.

"Lauren…" he got up but turned back at her next words.

"Don't follow me please!"

** well Joey definitely has feelings... big feelings, will Lauren let him and believe him or does she just think its the drink talking ? And how nice do those cocktails sound ? They are all real too and very yummy I've tried them ! I may be persuaded to post again ! Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**So last chapters quote was from Mary Popping "****That's a piecrust promise. Easily made, easily broken" solo many of you got that chapter!**

**One to find in this chapter … my favourite chapter !**

The atmosphere was tense. Neither wanting to act on how they were feeling. Joey had been watching Lauren the entire night in the club and he couldn't deny he was slightly jealous of the attention she was getting. Not jealous because he wasn't getting the attention, jealous because it wasn't him doing the flirting.

Joey was currently busying himself in the kitchen, trying to get his act together, and to make the coffee Lauren had instructed him to make, in order to sober up. He wasn't _that _drunk, but either way he wasn't so sure now that he should have told her what he had done. Lauren was equally confused but the alcohol she'd consumed was begging to blur that confusion.

Leaning against the bedroom wall she took a breath, her eyes closing shut. Had he really just told he loved her ? Or was she imagining it ? She walked through to the room she knew so well and into his en suite . She freshened up a little and smoothed her hair down. She leaned forward on the sink and stared at herself in the mirror above. "Breathe Lauren" she told her reflection. She nodded to herself, leaving the room and her more confident reflection behind. Opening the door she came face to face with Joey.

"Hey… You ok?" he asked nervously , a slight frown on his face. She could see the guilt and concern.

"Hmmm… I'm good" she pierced her lips slightly and looked at Joey, her eyes greedily taking in his physique. How was she meant to act in this situation ? There were no rules for times like this, no mental guidelines to consult. Joey's hands were on her hips, fingertips gently stroking the base of her bare spine, from where he'd caught her as she fled from the en suite. They felt like they were searing her skin, almost branding her with his handprints. "Are you?" Joey nodded seemingly unable to form any words.

"Look, What I said earlier… about me forgetting about this girl, I meant it. I'm looking for this girl I'm never going to find and I've been completely oblivious to what's right in front of my eyes. You."

"What are you saying, Joey ? You can't do this to me, to just change your mind in the morning and blame it in the alcohol " Lauren whispered watching him closely.

"I'm saying I don't care about this other girl…I want you Lauren. I think I've always wanted you" his fingers stretched out reaching for her face, brushing her hair from her eyes. Lauren shut them tightly, remembering the night he'd done that in the club.

_"__Your losing your disguise Cinders." He said softly. She stared at him anticipating the next move as and then he reached out and pushed the hair behind her ear and back under the blonde hair she'd worn to complete her outfit. _

"in the morning, I'll still feel the same, I'll still want you"

"I want you too" she murmured leaning into his hand that was cupping her cheek.

"Come on…" He held her hand and gently led her from the doorway. "let me show you… please" The second they were in close proximity, joey got his answer. Their lips collided with ultimate force, the desperation of both of them being released through that one initial kiss.

Lauren whimpered slightly feeling a cold surface hit her back as she was pressed into the wall of his room. Their movements became erratic, Joey moved them and it wasn't until she took an intake of breath she realised he'd moved them to the other side of the room near the window. Taking advantage of her gasp Joey slid his tongue into her mouth, a hollow groan releasing when hers responded with the same force.

Joey's lips left hers and began kissing across her jaw line up to her ear, nipping gently at her lobe with his teeth. "you are so beautiful Lauren… always have been" her fingers found his back as his began kissing further down her body, across her collar bone and down to her accentuated chest. He stopped briefly taking in the moment.

"your beautiful, sexy…. Amazing " His hands were slowly wandering over her dress beginning to remove her arms from its sleeves.

"I'm not.." she whispered. His movements stopped and pulled her into his body, she'd made good work of undoing the buttons on his shirt- he'd give her that.

"You're the most beautiful girl in this world Lauren Branning…he lowered her gently to his bed, his mind realised how different this was from all the other times she'd been here. She was usually drunk and sleeping it off. Quite successfully, Lauren had removed his trousers and top, Joey assisting beforehand by removing his socks and shoes. "Are you sure you want this Lauren?"

"I want this… with you." Joey eased her small pants away from her tossing them to the floor where her dress and shoes lay. He leaned down kissing her deeply, something told him, that after this; things would be much more complicated. Lauren could feel him pressing against her and hurriedly tried to move it along by tugging his Boxers from him "so you..." she lost her breath as joey kissed across her stomach. "Do you have protection..."

"Top draw" he mumbled back,She leaned across and pulled the small silver square out, easing it onto him with such simplicity , she somehow made it look elegant. No more questions were asked as Joey slid into her Lauren pulling him closer to her body as she clutched to his shoulders. It was slow and gentle and nothing like either had had before, it wasn't just sex.

"More Joey…" Lauren pleaded his movements increasing, she groaned in pleasure as Joey set her body alight. Her body was on fire every time their skin touched. Every kiss and every movement of his hips left her wanting that little bit more to tip her, but at the same time she didn't want it to end.

Neither of them had felt the connection before, for Joey, Sex was Sex and that was it. But with Lauren it was different…She was it. Joey shifted them so she was further up the bed the intensity growing inside the both. The gentle movements between them sparking an electric current, as they developed to more frantic ones, both of them trying to reach their highs. "Joe…" she moaned freely as Joey pulled her against him, his arms winding around her waist so they were sitting.

"So…perfect Lauren…. So amazing". Knowing their highs were about to hit, Joey dropped his lips back to hers swallowing her moan as she tipped so effortlessly over the edge. He laid her softly back against the mattress as he disposed of the used contraception. As soon as he lay back Lauren had curled herself into him. Her head resting on his perfectly toned chest, still slightly sticky from their activities.

They stayed silent for a while both of them in a state of disbelief of what they'd just done, but it hadn't felt wrong. Lauren lay her head against his chest hearing his heart beating, his hand rested on chest feeling her heart too… Lauren sighed, she felt amazing but ultimately guilty that she knew she held a secret from him.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was lying awake a while later, she'd only briefly dropped off to sleep but had woken again. She turned over in the bed, Joey's arm tightening where it lay around her waist. She lay her cheek against his chest again, the warmth radiating from him was unreal, and it was only at that point she realised she was a little cold.

She looked across the room towards the window, the blinds still slightly open, but not so much anyone could see in. The sky caught her eyes, particularly the stars. It was a really clear night and all the tiny little stars dotted in the sky shone like little sequins. The moon cast a soft silvery glow into the room, giving just enough light for Lauren to make out everything.

"Why're you awake?" she lifted her head slightly to see Joey rubbing his eyes.

"couldn't sleep" she replied. "Too much on my mind"

"Like what?" he asked gently. Lauren went quite. "Hey what's the matter ?"

"How many wishes do you think one star can make ?" it was something her parents had always told her when she was young: stars grant wishes.

Joey smiled, softly kissing her forehead, he knew about the thing with stars, his Mum had always told Alice the same thing too. "I think as long as it's a wish worth granting, the stars will make it happen. Why?"

"I'm just thinking live had my wish… and I need another." She sighed. Joey ran his fingers through her hair and down her spine.

"What's that then?"

"I want this to be real…I want this to still be here in the morning. I don't want to lose you from my life Joey"

**will Joey be there in the morning? Will either of them regret it ? She still hasn't told him, will she ever ? Thanks so much for all the reviews! They've been amazing! Back tomorrow xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Last chapter there was a line from Winnie the pooh "how may wishes do you think a star can make ?" one to find in this chapter …**

The winter sun shone through the window the next morning, the noises of the square beginning to heighten. Lauren lay content in the bed , feeling completely giddy about what had happened the night before . She sighed softly pulling the covers over her body, she could feel the gentle heat of the room, her bed was never this cosy first thing the morning, that's when she realised it's because she wasn't in her room, or even her house in fact. Her eyes widened in shock as she suddenly remembered the extent of what had happened. She thought she'd dreamt it.

The sunlight was too bright for her tired eyes to handle so she had to close them again; she couldn't help the slight smile that spread across her face as eyes flickered to the window, which was only partially covered with a sheer curtain, that had obviously been drawn somewhere between then and the night before. A small graced her lips when she felt a strong arm wrap tightly round her waist.

_Oh thank god he's still here she thought. _It wasn't like he'd go anywhere, a. it was Joey who'd instigated it and the sex had been just as good for him as it had been for Lauren and B. it was his flat they were in.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" his voice slightly gravelly showing he hadn't long woke up himself.

She smiled a little shyly as Joey propped himself up on his elbow at the side of her, his grin was perfect and all the fears Lauren had, dissipated as quickly as they'd evolved . "What time is it?" she mumbled

"About half 11" he told her glancing to the alarm clock. Laurens eyes widened Causing joey to Laugh. "Relax, you always stay with me after a night out" Lauren just stared at him.

"I'm sure My parents would love to let me stay here more often if they knew what we did last night"

"Do you regret it ?" Joey asked a little tentatively hoping and praying she didn't.

"Nope" she sighed "It was all I expected… and more"

"ye?" Joey said the smirk evident in his words.

"Ye" Lauren smiled, her arms looping around Joey's neck. They stared into each other's eyes. Joey blinked to make sure this was real… it was. The desire to kiss her full on the lips overpowered him. The kiss was nothing like any of the ones they had shared before, no, it was a sweet simple good morning kiss…one that they both could get used to.

"Last night was…." She just left the end of the sentence blank no words were coming to mind. Great, amazing, mind blowing, intense….none of them seemed to do it justice.

"Yeah I know" joey nodded in agreement "Come on I made breakfast…" he laced their fingers together and pulled her up from a lying position. She groaned. "Nah ah come on Lauren you need food … it's already cold." She pouted only for joey to vanish it with a kiss. "Fine"

*JL*JL*

After they ate breakfast and showered (which turned out to take longer than expected, and they ended up more in need of the shower after than before… if you get my drift) they left Joey's flat and went over to number 5. Joey declaring he needed to make sure he returned her "sober and in one piece" as per request of her Mother.

"I'm nervous" Lauren sighed.

"Of what?" Lauren gave him an "are you serious?" look and then mumbled something that Joey caught the end of. "Babe, there's nothing to worry about. Your mum won't notice the difference. And when we do tell them about us, there's nothing they can say that's going to change my mind"

"Ok". Lauren opened the front door, Joey following behind her. "Mum I'm home"

Tanya appeared smiling, "Well well, ten out of ten Joey. She's in one piece and sober. You must work miracles." She laughed.

"Very Funny. Right I'm going to my room." She disappeared before anyone could stop her.

Joey frowned, wondering what was the issue.

"Where's she gone?" Tanya reappeared with a pile of Laurens ironing.

"Upstairs" Joey shrugged.

"Oh, would you mind taking this lot up to her, it'll be down here for weeks if not"

"Sure…" he climbed the stairs and knocked on Lauren door "your mum sent me up with your ironing babe" he pushed the door open. "Lauren?" She slammed the wardrobe door shut and looked at Joey "washing?"

"Oh ye thanks… could you put it in the cupboard please?"

"Which one?" she pointy haphazardly at the direction of two cupboard. He rolled his eyes and took a guess opening one of them to put the clothes away.

"Not that one!" she exclaimed. But it was too late, the damage had already been done. "I can explain" she whispered.

"You wanna hope you can Lauren… tell me this isn't what I think it is?"

Silence. Lauren looked down to the floor as the tears started falling. "I'm sorry…"

"No" Lauren nodded "your Cinderella?"

"yes…I guess I've completely lost my disguise now…"

Joey stumbled back a little and sat on the bed, the blue satin dress clutched in his hands. "You lied to me… all this time it was you?"

"All me" she sat next to him, but he refused to meet her gaze. "Joey please…"

"I can't Lauren." He stood up and threw the dress to the floor.

"Joey please! You said you'd always be there for me!" he paused in the doorway and looked at her " But you're not and it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault…" she sobbed as he sprinted down the stairs. "Joey please!" the front door slammed shut. Had she just ruined everything before it had even started?

**oh oh ! She should have told him ! Back tomorrow ! Xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Last chapters quote was from the Lion king "****You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not and it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault."**

**So just the one in this one again …**

Glancing behind him he was half expecting Lauren to have followed, but thankfully she hadn't. He needed time to think this through. He Loved Lauren, or so he thought he did, but then she'd lied and he knew a relationship built up on lies was like building a house upon a landslide- near impossible and potentially fatal.

He thought that there was trust between them, did she not trust him enough to tell him? Or was she just scared ? He sighed and carried on walking. He reached the Memorial benches and sat down, staring into the chippy. Lucy was working. He caught her gaze and she looked away, Joey being reminded of the bad blood between the two of them. That was down to Lauren as well. She and Lucy had had a fall out over a boy, apparently Lauren was Jealous. Joey had laughed at that because he knew Lauren was far from jealous, and the guy definitely wasn't her type or so he though… he wasn't too sure of what her _type _was anymore. He was, he guessed.

His head fell forward leaning into his hands, as his elbows rested on his knees. Why did everything have to be so complicated ? He let out a groan, which came out as more of a strangled yell and hit his fist a few times at the concrete of the seat. His action caught the attention of a passer-by.

"I've got punch bags at the gym that are meant for that" Joey looked up "cause's less damage to your hands too"

"I ain't in the mood for using a punch back right now…I ain't in the mood for anything" he sighed and shook his hand out a little, looking at the blood and grit across his knuckles. Jack sat down next to him.

"wanna talk about it ?" Jack asked knowing the answer he was likely to get.

He shrugged "nothing to talk about…" Jack laughed, a telling smirk on his lips. "What's so funny?"

"Having _nothing to talk about_ must run in this family…Lauren said exactly the same thing"

"You spoke to Lauren?" Jack nodded "When?"

"well I've spoken to her a few times, I heard you're not too good with babies?" Joey blanched, he definitely didn't want to remember the remainder of that afternoon. "But, me and her had a lovely chat about a month ago. She was sat in the park, freezing cold, crying and determined there was _nothing to talk about,_" Jack smiled "the day that you saw her crying coming back to mine? Hmm it was quite an interesting conversation actually"

Joey could feel his heart rate quickening "what exactly did she tell you?" joey closed his eyes and took a breath, holding it for a second before releasing it.

"by the look on your face, I think you know what she told me. She's in love with you Joey."

"I know… but she lied to me uncle Jack."

"The kiss" Jack murmured, leaning back against the bench.

Joey's head shot up, glaring at his uncle, he was surprised he didn't see any disgust or hate on his face "She told you about that?"

"Yes… she'd just found out and was battling with herself weather to tell you or not, I'm guessing she didn't?"

"No… not until about half hour ago." How on earth had he been so oblivious to all the signs she'd been giving him. He shook his head. "I don't know what to do uncle Jack, She means everything to me… but she lied"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings… beyond friends and cousins" Jack suggested. He should have realised a long time ago that the feelings between the two of them were a little of kilter.

"You know I have feelings for her, I'm bloody in love with every little bit of her." Joey narrowed her eyes, lifting his head and staring back across the square. "I'm in love with her…" he whispered. "Unlce Jack I got to go…" he almost jumped up and jogged across the square and towards number five.

**so is Joey really angry with her? Or will he be able to forgive ? I'll post again later on if we like ? Xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Last chapters quote was from beauty and the beast "if I didn't know better I'd think you had feelings" **

**This chapter has one quote and it's one of my all-time favourite quotes ! **

As he reached number five, his speed decreased. He stopped looking up at the front door and bracing himself for the full force of Laurens temper. She was feisty when she wanted to be and he was pretty sure, that him running away earlier will have set that temper roaring.

He knocked on the door a few times, before footsteps approached from the other side. The door opened slightly, Lauren appearing through the slight gap it had created. "What are you doing here?" she sniffed and wiped at her eyes on the back of her hand.

Joey looked up at her face, her eyes were red, cheeks blotchy, he knew she'd been crying and hated the fact that he'd caused that. He hates seeing anyone cry, but Lauren especially. Had stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled weakly. "Can I come in please ? I need to talk to you"

"I wanted to talk earlier and you said no Joey" Lauren retorted in a deadpan voice, she went to shut the door but stopped hearing Joey's next words.

"Lauren babe please, I love you… please let me in?" she swallowed deeply and moved aside letting the boy who was holding her heart inside "Thank you".

Joey followed Lauren into the living room, noticing the pot of half eaten ice-cream on the table and a chick flick paused on the TV. He couldn't help but smiled as Lauren sat on the sofa, pulled a blanket around her. She glanced him briefly and then back to the paused image on the TV. It was only as he sat down Joey noticed the scruffy looking teddy by her side.

"Ahh Mr. Sniffles" he said picking up the fluffy elephant. He wasn't sure it was an elephant but it looked like one.

"Hey give him back!" she pouted reaching over trying to take the teddy back.

"Oh talking to me now then?" he laughed, but Lauren folded her arms across her chest and scowled at him. Joey lifted Mr. Sniffles to his hear and pretended to listen. He nodded his head occasionally. "Joey's really sorry" he said in a small voice, pretending to be the elephant "He said he's really sorry and It's because he's just you're really stupid cousin, but the really stupid one who's madly in love with you. And he says he's sorry for being really stupid and running off when you needed him."

Lauren's shoulders dropped as she listened to Joey talking "Joey stop being stupid and give him back!"

"You going to talk to me properly then?"

"If you promise to give Mr. sniffles back" she bargained, smiling as Joey passed the elephant back to her. "Thank you"

"I am really sorry about running out earlier babe…I was just a bit shocked that's all" he reached over an took her hand, surprised when she didn't reject it. Lauren played with his fingers as they lay between hers on the sofa. "I spoke to uncle Jack… he said you spoke to him when you found out it was me you'd kissed" she nodded "why didn't you tell me babe?"

"I was scared… you said you were in love with this girl. I couldn't tell you it was me could I?" she whispered, looking down.

Joey hands reached for her face, gently tilting it so she was looking at him. "you can always talk to me beautiful…I care about you Lauren"

"Some people care too much" she mumbled

"I think it's called love, babe" his thumb brushed across her cheek wiping away the tear that had escaped. "you know I'm happy your that girl don't you?"

"I guess" Lauren shrugged. "I thought you were angry with me when you ran out…"

"I was upset that you didn't think you could tell me, that you felt like you had to keep it a secret, but not angry babe. I could never be angry at you Lauren. Uncle Jack told me, that you were in love with me?" he smirked

Lauren giggled, her cheeks turning a little pink "I might be"

Joey tugged on her hand, moving her so she was sitting closer to him. She leaned closer, her head resting on his shoulder. "hmm well, I told him I was in love with You" he tucked her hair behind her ear "I love you Lauren Branning"

"I love you too" they smiled softly meeting in a kiss that just affirmed their previous words.

"guess what cinders? I think you might have found your happy ending".

**i'll be back tomorrow and shall reply to reviews then too :) xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**So the last quote was from Winnie the pooh ! "some people care too much. I think it's called love".**

**Now there's one in this chapter and look hard because it's the last one and it's a difficult one… the winner will be revealed in tomorrow's chapter !**

"we should get up babe… your Mum and Dad will be back from work soon" they lay entwined on the sofa, Lauren sprawled against Joey chest. "Lauren are you listening to me?"

"no. I'm sleeping" she mumbled, snuggling back into him. The rhythm of his hand up and down her back wasn't really helping her back to the world of the living.

"Lauren…" he crooned "come on sleepy head…"

"No Joey go away" she moaned.

"As much as I'd like to stay here… naked, on your living room sofa. I don't think your parents would appreciate finding us like this." Her eyes snapped open and she frowned.

"we have to move don't we?"

"Hallelujah she gets it" Joey smirked receiving a light slap to the chest. He sat her up and started to dress her "you know this is almost as good as undressing you"

"Joey!" she laughed and flung his top at him now she was dressed. "get dressed Branning!"

*JL*JL*

The two of them had made it out of the house before anyone had returned home. They'd left a note on the living room table, telling them that Lauren was staying at joeys that night. It wasn't unusual, so Max and Tanya though nothing of it.

"Honestly, why the heck are we out in this Lauren?"

"Because it's snow, and it's nearly Christmas." She shrugged. They walked hand in hand around the square, hoping they wouldn't be seen, but neither caring much if they were. They walked further down the empty market, the snow beginning to fall thicker around them.

Joey smiled as he saw a certain light at the end of the street. He brought himself and Lauren to a stop "How about some chips?" she nodded "Come on then" Joey's arm fell around her shoulder, a soft kiss being placed to her lips.

Lauren waited outside the chippy as Joey got their order. He came out and the two of them sat on the war memorial just like he'd done earlier in the day." your wearing that perfume again..." he smiled, he took a breath and inhale it more. "so many memories... good ones" he added

"I love this…"

"What ?" joey popped a chip into her mouth pulling her closer on his lap.

She chewed the chips and looked up to the sky "Eating chips… sitting with you wile it snows. This is perfect to me." Joey smiled "you know me, abs and Oscar never got to have chips when we little, not as a family anyway. Uncle jack used to buy us them of a weekend when he looked after us, when the three of us were young, we were taught that the world is full of magic… and right now I believe it is."

**will this was the last chapter! Get reviewing if you'd like the epilogue! And while your at it get reviewing sins by Crazychick74 poor bear and Missy are feeling sad because they have no reviews for their story, they spent a lot of time getting it to paper (and screen) :( xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**So last chapters quote was "When the three of us were young, we were taught that the world is full of magic" from brother bear… there is one in this one, but it doesn't count towards the winner ...**

It would be nice to say that this story had a happy ending for everyone, that Joey and Lauren lived happily ever after. But unfortunately for them, their fairy-tale ending was far from in reach, the happy ever after being overridden with an evil king and his orders, tone wicked witch of the west or "wicked bitch of the east" as Lauren came to call her.

Things had taken a turn for the worse when Lucy Beal (who quickly became Villain of this story) had spotted them kissing that night in the snow. Joey and Lauren had quickly fled the scene and back to his flat. It didn't take long before the door was knocking loudly. Lauren and Joey having a mini debate on the other side.

"We need to answer the door" Joey admitted, walking towards it. Lauren pulled him back shaking her head furiously.

"No, no. She'll get bored and go away eventually"

"Lauren, this is Lucy Beale were talking about. She doesn't give up"

"We open that door, it'll be all over the market by tomorrow morning… is that what you want?" she raised her brow a him, and Joey knew the Branning temper had been unleashed.

"I couldn't care less babe." Lauren shrugged from his hold and stormed towards the kitchen. "Lauren, Lauren babe, come on I didn't mean it like that"

Joey was hot on her heels and had to stop her erratic movements as she was trying to make a drink. He caught her hands and took the mug from her "I didn't mean it like that, you know I care, I just don't care what others think. Your happiness is all I'm concern about, if keeping us a secret is what you want then that what we'll do"

Lauren leaned forward, her arms going around his waist and resting against his chest. "I don't want to be your dirty little secret"

"you are anything but babe, look let me answer the door. Tell her she's got nothing on us, you make us that drink and I'll be right back ok ?"

Joey had underestimated the power that Lucy did actually have and despite him trying to play it cool, Lucy had played her Ace. It wasn't so much a threat but a promise, a vindictive scheme so she felt like she had power. And what was this promise ? It was a promise to made their lives hell, to tell Derek about his precious son and niece.

After a restless night; which consisted mainly of Joey comforting a crying Lauren, they were rudely awoken by the ringing of their phones. On answering, Joey discovered that their secret was no long that, secret. Their uncle Jack was trying some damage limitation only to drop the two younger Branning's further into trouble.

Lauren and Joey were summoned to number 5. Joey had practically dragged Lauren back to the house, she was scared and he couldn't blame her, her Dad had a bit of a reputation for losing his temper and from what he'd heard, her mum had a hefty slap in her repertoire.

If they remember correctly, it wasn't a particularly long conversation. They'd sat side by side on the sofa, the rest of the family (who's reasons for being there were completely nothing other than wanting to be nosey), stood staring at them, watching like they were the newest attractions at the zoo.

Max was the first to speak, a glass of amber liquid poised in his hand. "so she wasn't lying then?"

Lauren shook her head, her hand slow reaching for Joey as it sat between them "we're together" she whispered smiling subtly at Joey. Max scoffed. "say something Dad…"

"nothing I say is going to change it is it?" Lauren simply shook her head once. "Then why bother" he downed the last of the liquid and slammed the empty glass on the table, before grabbing his Jacket and leaving.

"Dad…"

"SIT DOWN, we're not finished here girl" Lauren quickly sunk back into the sofa, her uncles words stinging. "Explain this to Me… you and him, yes?"

"Come on Lauren were going" Joey stood pulling Lauren with him.

"I'm Your father! You will answer me…" Derek shrugged off Jacks hand "your sick you know that Joseph, doing your own cousin"

Joey gritted his teeth, the only thing keeping him grounded was the fact that Laurens hand was gently brushing up his arm. "Look, we're sorry you had to find out like this, but I am not, under any circumstances sorry for being in love with Lauren"

With that they left number five, and it was the last time Lauren would step back in the house for some days to come. The next week was spent with the two of them hiding out in Joey flat. Most days they enjoyed getting to know each other, having lazy days in bed.

By the end of the week, they were out of supplies, in more ways than one. Joey had made Lauren go back to number five, were she would collect her things and then move in with him. It was all moving very quickly, but there was no other way they could see things working out.

So Lauren moved in, not without trouble though. Her parents had tried to stop her leaving, they said they were _ok _with her and Joey, but they never really seemed to back up their words with actions, and Derek had given them more trouble too.

Nearly 6 months after living together and Lauren had practically become a recluse, she was rarely leaving the house and was having little contact with the outside world. She hated the looks they got, more her than Joey, but she hated it.

Her uncle Jack and Ronnie seemed to be the only people she felt comfortable with. Joey worked awkward shifts at the club, but that was due to change, he'd arranged it with Ronnie after Laurens latest breakdown.

There was one day in particular he remembered very very Cleary, and that day made his decision to cut down his hours at the club. He'd worked a morning shift, so had only been gone an hour, when he got home Lauren was sitting on the sofa, her legs tucked under her as she cried, staring at a mug.

"Babe? Lauren talk to me" she moved into his arms as soon as he was near enough. "What's happened? Are ok ?"

She sniffed and caught a tear on her tongue as it dripped into her lip "I… my biscuit dropped into my tea…" she sobbed and Joey had to try extremely hard not to laugh.

He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled gently "That's ok… it's not the end of the world beautiful, I'll just get you another"

"It was the last one…" she cried a little more, a second round of tears staring.

"I'll got to the shop and get some more ay"

She shook her head furiously "I don't want anymore… they'll just make me even fatter. Look at me Joe…I'm getting fatter by the second."

"Oh babe… come here." She curled into him and Joey's arms pulled her close. "your meant to be getting bigger Lauren, your 5 months pregnant with twins…and you look just as beautiful to me now as you did the moment I met you "

She giggled lightly and rested her hands across her very rounded belly "Sorry I got all cry-y on you…I can't help it. "

"I know your hormones are doing you over big time aren't they ?" he sake softly "I'll speak to Ronnie, see if I can swap some shifts around. Then you won't have to be alone all day ok?"

Things did get better once Joey had his shifts changed, and I guess the two of them becoming parents was a happy part to their story. A boy and a girl they were having, Lauren had found out after one of Derek's schemes. She had taken a very rare trip out, using Joey's car. She was literally going to hand in her last collage assignment, and then go straight home. Unfortunately she didn't get that far. Derek ran her car off the road and fled the scene. Lauren had ended up in hospital and was lucky unscathed other than a few minor cuts and abrasions. It was only when she'd blacked out and the doctors ran blood tests, that it was discovered she was pregnant. That just threw another issue in the mix, a happy issue, once they were over the initial shock, but an issue non the less. Lauren was given a scan and it was determined she was just over two months pregnant.

Everything changed from that point onwards. Joey had taken her home that night and Lauren had shut down.

"Right come on, let's get this coat off you ye and I'll light a fire ?" Joey eased the coat gently from her shoulders.

Lauren stood still and let him remove her coat. "I'm going to bed" she mumbled and walked off towards the bedroom, the shut seconds later. Joey remembered spending the remainder of that night, trying to get Lauren to open up to him, which she eventually did. He's discovered she was scared about what people would say, how they'd react, but she was happy that they were pregnant.

Their happiness was short lived though, Lauren suffered with extreme morning sickness as she reached her second trimester; and after several really bad morning, she'd ended up in hospital. That was when they had to tell Jack ad Ronnie. Not only was Lauren's bump becoming visible, but Joey needed time off.

Lauren and Joey had walked like lambs to the slaughter over the road to Jack and Ronnie's flat, but all was forgotten as soon as Jack opened the door. Lauren cried, again and it was only when she was handed James, and had a wistful look on her face that Ronnie caught on what the problem was.

"I know that look" Ronnie smiled, sitting next to her niece. "Are you pregnant Lauren?" Lauren and Joey both nodded. "oh darling, everything will be fine. Look how good you are with James, he loves you"

"I'm having twins, I'm already 4 months pregnant"

"His long have you known?" Jack asked and it was Joey that replied.

"Just over a month… after the car crash. We just wanted to know if I could have a few days off?"

"Oh course you can Joey… take as long as you need"

By the time Lauren was 8 months pregnant, her parents knew she was pregnant and were driving her mad. Max hadn't really had much to say on the matter, but the same couldn't be said for his wife. She'd given Lauren the talk about "being irresponsible" which Lauren simple shrugged off, she didn't care anymore, it seemed like everyone else know what was best for her. The only people who didn't lecture her, was Joey, Jack and Lauren.

The final stage of this story started at 3am on Saturday 9th of August. Lauren was 36 weeks and 5 days pregnant, and was staying at Jack and Ronnie's. Jack was at the club with Joey who was working his final shift, so Lauren had been encouraged (bribed) to stay at her aunt and uncles.

She'd been feeling odd for the whole day but the night had been worse, she was unsettled and was beginning to get in a little pain. She climbed from the bed and plodded across the hallway to Ronnie's room. She tapped on the door and pushed it open.

"Auntie Ron…" she whispered, now having become used to calling Ronnie Auntie. The light flicked on.

"Lauren?"

"I think I'm in labour" she held her stomach gently

"Ok, have your water broken?" Ronnie climbed from the bed and moved to the wardrobe pulling her dressing gown on of the handle.

"No I don't think so…I think I'm having contractions though"

"ok sit down… I'll call Joey and Jack" Ronnie returned after making the call "all done"

Lauren nodded breathing through a contraction "how did you do this… it's pretty painful"

Ronnie smiled "trust me you just do it… I was only 13 when I had my first."

"What?"

"Her name was Danielle. My Dad took her away told me she's died. But she hadn't, I found her a few years back, but she was killed in a car crash."

"I heard about that… I didn't realise she was your daughter, I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault. I'll always remember her".

Joey and Jack arrived minutes later, Lauren being whisked away to the hospital. Joey was with her every single second, as she naturally delivered to beautiful babies.

"you did fantastic beautiful, so amazing Lauren!"

"Thank you… are the twins ok?"

"Yes.." Joey perched on the side of the bed and leaned over to lift their baby boy into his arms "one baby boy" Joey smiled placing him in Laurens arms "and one baby girl" he lifted their daughter.

"I have names for them." Lauren smiled "I'd like to call him Jack ? And her Danielle?"

Joey nodded "they sound like good strong Branning names"

"I've dreamt about this my whole life... in my heart its always be a family with you I wanted" she smiled softly

"A dream is a wish the heart makes baby..." Joey kissed her gently, his family was perfect.

Of course when two had introduced baby Jack and Danielle to Jack and Ronnie there were a few rounds of tears. But not as much as there were today. We reach the end of the story … where our perfect couple and beautiful children, bid their goodbye to their home, their family and the life they had built. Their bags were packed, babies strapped securely into the back of the car.

The last two months had set firmly for them that Walford wasn't the place for them, the twins hardly left the house because Lauren didn't want them to be the subjects of stares and gossip. So the family of four were leaving.

They'd said a rather teary goodbye to Jack, Ronnie and little James and had even said bye to the residents of number 5. After that there was nothing stopping them. They shut the boot and turned the radio up… driving off into the sunset to pastures new. Maybe they would get their happy ever after, after all ?

** so did you find the last quote? Well thanks to everyone who has took the time to read and review this story, and thank you to all those who took part in the game too... we do have a winner. There were two people in the running and that was Lolly and Crazychick74, but after the last two chapters Crazychick74 went into the lead and also found quotes that I didn't expect anyone to find so well done you ! **

**This is the end of this story but fear not, I am writing another story. It is in the very early stages so wont be complete for a while yet, i'll keep you all posted on my page ! Xxxx**


End file.
